galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Online II Wiki
Welcome to the Galaxy Online II Wiki Galaxy Online II is a Facebook game based heavily on strategy and luck. The object of the game is to become the best of the best. By completing Quests and Instances, you will gain the power and experience to become the mightiest in all the Galaxy. This Wiki is the most complete Wiki for the game, although there is still a lot that can be added. If you would like to help out with the wiki, have an interesting idea for new pages or want information on editing go to the Community Portal. In the GO2 News Here you will find the latest updates about IGG and some battles ongoing across the servers. 'Game and Server Merger news' *US Servers S06. Bootes, S07. Centaurus, and S08. Dorado have merged and renamed as S06. Bootes. See S06 Merger Wars . *US Servers S09. Hydra, S10. Orion, and S11. Aries were merged on November, 10, 2011 and was renamed as S09. Hydra. *US Servers S12. Taurus, S13. Gemini, and S14. Cancer were merged on November, 10, 2011 and was renamed as S12. Taurus. *Check out IGG's Server Merger Rules for servers to be merged. Merging Servers will be posted here when the info comes available. *A server maintenance will occur on 29 November 2011. The update will release a new set of weapons. One of the new weapons will only be dropped after finishing Scenario Instance 50. The new weapons are: **Ballistic Weapons -Judgement, Tempest **Directional Weapons -Cyclone, Avalanche **Missile Weapons -Zeus, Terminator **Ship-Based Weapons -Space Citadel, Nebula 'Battle News' *UPDATE S01. Ursa Major -- 11:45am server time on 24th November, Round 24 at CrazyJB1 and fighting has concluded. The Attacking side was victorious. ** Attackers: sent: 66505383 - lost: 25753304 ** Defenders: lost: 81003899 *UPDATE S01. Ursa Major -- 6.00pm server time on 13th November, Round 13 at CrazyJB1 still heavry frighting, space is filled up, and well lagie. Still no end in site. *A major war has erupted in the merged server of S03 Pegasus between original S3 corps led by Angel_Demons and its allies (DeathSquad, Bright Storm, Phoenix Squadron, and Treasure Hunters) against former S5 corps led by the coalition (Carpe Diem, Reading Writing, and Stormriders) *Whips_and_Chains breaks off the S02. Ursa Minor Agreement, the war wages on at CrazyJB1 in S01. Ursa Major *update to Server 1 merge war at CrazyJB1 rounds lasting about 30 hours now in round 11 started the day of the merge * UPDATE S09. Hydra - The Battle at AllSpark ends with the 9/11 Alliance as victors, sending 31.1 mil and taking 13.4 mil losses. The 7 corps force from S10 loses 35.1 mil. * Battle of Juju-Day 17, Maintenance wipes out nearly all decoys. Planet becomes less laggy. IGG Forum IGG has a great forum discussing a variety of topics, tips and posted experience from players. The form can be found at the Galaxy Online II IGG Forum. Beginner's Guide Planet Base & Civic Center * Civic Center * Metal Collector * HE3 Extractor * Residential Area * Resource Warehouse * Alliance Center * Trading Center * Radar * Ship Factory * Recycling Plant * Spacedock * Command Center * Compound Center * Landscaping Structures * Technology Center ** Logistics Construction Science ** Planetary Defense Science ** Ballistics Science ** Directional Science ** Missile Science ** Ship-based Science ** Ship Defense Science * Weapon Research Center ** Ship Blueprint Research ** Module Blueprint Research Space and Celestial Bases * The Galaxy * Orbital Bases ** Space Station ** Orbital Defenses *** Meteor Star *** Particle Cannon *** Anti-aircraft Gun *** Thor's Cannon ** Subsidiary Territory (Celestial Base) * Defense Strategies Fleets * Ship Design ** Hull Design *** Frigates *** Cruisers *** Battleships *** Special Hull *** Composite Ship Table *** Armor Types *** Interactive Ship Design Viewer ** Attack Module *** Ballistic Weapons *** Directional Weapons *** Missile Weapons *** Ship-Based Weapons *** Planetary Weapons *** Composite Weapons Table ** Defense Module *** Structure Modules *** Shield Modules *** Air Defense Modules ** Auxiliary Module *** Electronic Modules *** Storage Modules *** Transmission Modules ** Ship Factory ** Fleet Design ** Fleet Strategies ** Independence Ship *List of Player-Designed Ships Commanders * Compound Center ** Gems ** Commander Cards ** Commander Ranks and Levels ** Commanders Chance to Trigger Abilities * Command Center Items * Development Items * Battle Items * Gems * Blueprints * Commander Cards * Resources and Currency * Treasure Boxes * Challenging Chest Auction House Instances * Normal * Restricted * Scenario Attacking Neighbors Corps * Corps List * Corps Logo's * Corps Levels, Donations and Wealth * Corps Mall * Corps Merging Center * Corps Warehouse Bonus Resource Planets * Upgrading Resource Planets Pirate Planets League Match Quest * Development * Daily Lucky Wheel Online EZ Rewards Special Events Glossary (Defining all the terms that you don't understand.) Latest activity Walkthrough Category:Browse Walkthrough Category:Browse